Utilisateur:FINCHEL MORE
thumb|leftCoucou J'ai découvert Glee sur w9 assez tardivement par rapport à la sortie us. Pour moi Glee s'était la nouvelle de lycée à la mode qui raconterais encore une fois la même chose, c'est-à-dire, la fille complétement rejeter qui tomberait amoureuse du beau quaterback tout mignon qui sors déjà avecla belle cheerleader blonde a gros seins et qui est une vrthumbai peste et à la fin la rejeter sort avec le quaterback et la peste est humiliée... Ce qui c'est avéré finalement vrai avec la relation Rachel Finn Quinn, c'est pour ça que je n'ais pas trop suivis les premiers épisodes même si j'aimais bien les chansons reprises et les épisodes spéciaux comme Madonna ou Gaga. Mais c'est vraiment lors du final de la saison 1 que j'ai découvert la véritable âme de Glee... thumb|leftEt en suite je me suis refait la saison 1 puis la saison 2 puis la 3 puis la 4, puis j'ai acheté tout les cds et dvds de glee, je suis devenu un vrai Gleek quoi et j'en suis très fière aujourd'hui. Glee m'a aidé a surmonter des moments difficile de ma vie et c'est peut être ridicule de dire que cette série c'est comme une pillule magique ça vous rend automatiquement le sourire à la fin de l'épisode ( sauf le 3*14, On my way,thumb mais bon sinon c'est vrai...) En bref, j'aime Glee et je regarderais encore Glee pour sa 19ème saison... Même si tout aura changé mais certaines séries comme urgences ont réussis à durer malgrès les nombreux départs des acteurs mythiques alors longue vie à Glee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mes personnages féminins favoris thumb|leftthumbRACHEL, je sais que beaucoup la déteste mais moi je l'adore, Glee sans Rachel c'est pas Glee, elle a une magnifique voix, et j'adore le couple qu'elle forme avec Finn, même si j'ai toujours regreté le St Berry mais bon.... *'SUE', Sue c'est le côté humour de Glee, toutes ses répliques sont cultes... Notamment une qui me fais toujours rire, c'est une discussion qu'elle a avec Kurt, épisode 18 saison 1: *'Sue :' Bon, tu aimes les comedies musicales. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu es thumb|Brittany Susan Piercethumb|leftgay. Ca veut juste dire que tu es nul! Tu sais, il n'existe qu'une seule personne au monde qui peut te dire qui tu es. Kurt ( en souriant) ''': Moi. '''Sue : Non moi Sue Sylvester et elle n'a pas encore décidé ce que tu étais. LOL Santana : Parce qu'elle est touchante et à la fois si méchante, j'avoue que quand elle est méchante avec les autres je la déteste mais au fond je sais que c'est uniquement pour se protéger, que ce n'est qu'unethumb carapace... Brittany : '''parce que Glee sans les phrases cultes de Brittany c'est pas pareille, comme par exemple "Tu savais que les requins étaient des dauphins homosexuels?" Mdr... '''Quinn : et pour finir un des personnages de Glee que j'aime le plus mais que l'on voit de moins en moins, à mon avis, je l'ai adoré en saison 1 avec sa grossesse, son histoire avec ses parents, avec Finn et Puck aussi... Le quick étant pour moi un couple qui a toujours été présent, même s'ils n'ont pas toujours été ensemble, et j'adore aussi le Quam au passage... Mes personnages masculins favoris thumb|left|Mon Kurtinou <3<3Kurt : '''même si parfois Kurt me tape sur les thumbnerfs, surtout depuis qu'il est en couple avec Blaininou ( que je déteste...) la plupart du temps je l'adore... Bon c'est vrai que je déteste toutes les chansons de Broadway et que dans son cas Kurt en est le champion mais bon il est tellement touchant, surtout avec son père, c'est tout mignon... Et j'adore son amitié avec Rachel... '''Finn : '''parce que je le trouve à chaque fois totalement perdu, et c'est ce qui me plaît le thumbplus chez lui... Il a l'air à chaque fois dépassé par les événements et finalement thumb|leftil réussi à tout remettre dans l'ordre, et j'adore le couple qu'il forme avec Rachel... '''Jesse : le premier véritable petit copain de Rachel, je l'ai toujours cru un peu sincère avec elle, même si il ne le montre pas... Et j'ai adoré les vocal adrenaline en saison 1 grâce à lui et à l'excellent Bohemian Rhapsody... '''Puck : '''parce que je l'ai toujours trouvé très touchant avec Quinn, et qu'il a toujours voulu se racheter auprès d'elle pour l'avoir mis enceinte... Et à la fin de la saison 3, c'était juste magnifique l'épisode 19 avec Mean et tout... Mes 5 épisodes favoris ( pour ne citer que ceux là puisqu'il y en a pleins...) '''Rumeurs : '''parce que je suis un grand fan des Fletwood Mac et que j'adore l'épisode car il y a April, et son duo avec Will, Dreams, que j'adore, l'histoire du triangle amoureux, Rachel, Finn et Quinn, avec les chansons Go your own way et I don't want to know, et que c'est le seul ( et je penses unique) duo entre Finn et Quinn, et biensur la magnifique reprise de Santana sur Songbird, un grand moment d'émotions... '''Michael : '''parce que Blaine n'apparait pratiquement pas dans l'épisode... lol... non jdeconne... J'adore cette épisode puisque j'adore michael et que j'adore glee donc les deux ensemble forcément c'est super... et que j'adore la reprise de Quinn sur Never can say goodbye... Un grand épisode... '''Born this way : '''L'épisode et la chanson sont géniales... le duo I feel pretty unpretty est je pense un des mash-up les plus réussis de Glee et la chanson un des meilleures... et j'ai adoré les t-shirts qu'ils ont faits... lol '''Mash-Off : '''Parce que j'adore Adele et que le mash-up qu'ils ont fait est tout simplement grandiose... Toutes les chansons sont réussis sont exception et les intrigues sont super... Et j'ai adoré la giffle de Santana à Finn à la fin... '''Rhapsody : '''Un magnifique épisode, juste superbe, rien à dire... L'acouchement de Quinn, l'adoption de Beth par Shelby, la défaite des New Directions et le côté gentil de Sue qui sauve glee... Avec comme réplique culte: Will tu pleures plus que Mickael Landon dans une rediffusion de La petite maison dans la prairie.. Ptdr... C'est mon épisode préféré de Glee... ( pour le moment parce que après la diffusion de The Break-up on sait jamais... ) Les Chansons que je ne supportes pas... Comme c'est plus rapide de mettre les chansons que j'aime pas je fais comme ça alors il y a: As if we never said goodbye, the boy is mine, rose's turn, bust a move, dancing with myself, pink houses, give up the funk, billionaire, for good, don't cry for me argentina, anything goes anything you can do, i'm a greatest star, somethings coming,bei'n green, a boy like that, one hand one heart, not the boy next door, dinosaur ... Voila donc en faite pratiquement toutes les chansons de Broadway le reste j'adore... Voila c'est tout... Merci pour ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire... Pour les autres je leur dis m****... Mais non je plaisante évidemment... Quoique...... Lol